Loves End
by Sailor Draco
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi are in medievl times on a quest when tragedy strikes.


Disclamer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters nor I am  
making any money off of this so please don't sue me.  
  
author's note: This fic is a tragedy/drama and may be depressing.  
  
He stood on the cliff, looking over the roaring ocean. He couldn't believe   
she was gone, he had lost her. A tear slide down his cheek, she had been   
the world to him. She had meant more to him than life itself. She was dead,  
and there was nothing he could do about it. His heart felt like it had   
been blown into several pieces. He had tried to save her, God how he had   
tried. He could still feel her near him, her warmth, her gentle touch, her   
angelic voice, her love. He could still hear her whisper sweet nothings in   
his ear. He remembered what happened as if it were yesterday.   
  
There they were part of a crusade in search for the holy grail, she the  
thrid Princess determined to go for her people, me one of the best knights  
in the land, the both of us in love with each other. However we were not   
the only ones in search of this most holly relic. We were in the heat of   
battle. The stench of blood and decay in the filthy air, the sounds of   
battle surrounding them, sword against sword, metal against metal. They   
were out numbered, but that didn't matter, they would never give up. They   
would fight to the bitter end, side by side. He was already fending off   
two enemy soldiers when another one had creeped behind him. It all happened   
so fast. She had seen the other solider, had feared for him. She didn't   
even think, she just acted. Right when the enemy solider had his sword   
raised, ready to strike him down, she jumped in the way swinging her sword   
as he swung his. The sword went in her chest, pierced her skin, her heart,   
and went straight through, but not before her sword had struck that man   
down. He was dead instantly, she was not so lucky. He turned around, saw   
her fall, saw the violet crimson blood pour from her heart, saw her   
beautiful blue eyes look into his, heard her last words, "Forgive me my   
love." He saw her chest stop moving, ceasing to take in that life giving   
air. He screamed in anguish, swung his sword immediately taking down those   
after his life, and ran. Ran to her side, took her now nearly lifeless   
body in his arms, and held her close to him. Tears of pain and sorrow   
pouring down his face, he kept whispering "No, my angel, no, not her..."  
  
He gave a loud sounding cry that echoed off of every blade, every man,   
every stone. A bright golden light illuminated from his body, his life   
force, his magic. He put his hands over her body and tried to heal her   
wounds, drained his own life force till he couldn't take it anymore, but it   
was no use. There was to much damage, he could feel her life force drain   
away. Then she was dead, gone. His magic spread through out the battle   
field, brighter than the sun, burning like acid at those around him who   
were his enemies. The screams could be heard hundreds of miles away,   
echoing of every cliff side, every tree. No one dared go near him, for if   
they did they knew it would be suicide. He would take down anyone that   
came between her and himself. She was his angel, his light in the darkness.  
Now she was gone, leaving him in this dark world without a beacon to guide   
him.   
  
He snapped back out of the flash back, the sea wind blowing through his   
ebony hair, the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks below filled  
the air. He now looked down at those rocks and water below, another tear   
sliding down his cheek. He couldn't live in this dark cruel world of heart   
ache and misery without her. He wouldn't live on without her. He spread out  
his arms, as if they were wings and he could just fly away. Then he jumped  
off the cliff side. The air pulling away from his body, the gravity forcing  
him to plummet down fast as light into the watery grave below. He closed   
his eyes, and soared down into the cold waters below, falling down into   
death. Before he hit the water, before his body was torn by the sharp rocks  
and sunk into the dark icy waters below, he uttered one last word, her   
name, "Usagi," then came death. He would be with his lover, his one true   
love again for all eternity, and it was only then could he truly be happy,   
even if it meant his own death. For she truly was his one and only, his   
soul mate, now and forever.  
  
His body hit the rocks below, his flesh was torn open, blood spewed from   
his wounds, death came instantly. Slowly the waves hit his body and it   
sunk into the dark waters below, his spirit rose up from the watery grave   
and saw her in the bright light, his angel.   
  



End file.
